


Buggery

by Inspiration_Team



Category: UNIQ (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Wang Yi Bo, Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan, M/M, Top Xiao Zhan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspiration_Team/pseuds/Inspiration_Team
Summary: Desesperado por conseguir su viaje a Corea junto a sus amigos y sabiendo que realmente no había sido el mejor alumno del mundo, Wang YiBo pensó que era buena idea sobornar a su profesor, pero pronto se daría cuenta de que Xiao Zhan tenía todo muy bien planeado y que iba a necesitar más que solo dinero si realmente quería pasar de año...
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Buggery

**Author's Note:**

> ▶ Pareja: WangXiao/Yizhan.  
> ▶ Temática: One shot r18.  
> ▶ Advertencias: Alto contenido sexual.

_**Buggery  
** _ _(Modo sucio y fuerte de llamar al sexo anal)_

Aun si Yibo se pensaba capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para obtener ese viaje a Corea con sus amigos, empezaba a dudar de su capacidad para realizarlo, en ese momento.

¿No podía ser tan desvergonzado, cierto?

¿O sí?

Empezaba a pensar que debió solo esforzarse más en sus estudios y no molestar tanto al profesor Xiao Zhan que seguramente estaba demasiado harto de él para darle esa última oportunidad que necesitaba para pasar su curso.

¿Qué debía hacer?

A pesar de creerse capaz de todo hasta solo unos segundos, ¡él no pensaba rogar! ¡Absolutamente no! Wang YiBo podía hacer todo menos rogar, y menos al santurrón profesor Xiao Zhan.

Habían tenido sus diferencias, muchas de ellas causadas porque simplemente él no podía mantener la boca cerrada y su honestidad muchas veces lo hacían quedar como un completo malcriado e inmaduro, y tal vez era cierto pero, ¿quién demonios era maduro a los diecisiete años? Imposible, no había nadie.

—¿De verdad no van a esperarme? —Se quejó con una mirada a sus traidores amigos.

—¿Cómo podríamos hacer eso aunque quisiéramos? Son casi las seis de la tarde y cerrarán el colegio en menos de diez minutos y sabes que para eso, ningún alumno debe estar aquí. —Yi Xuan lo golpeó suavemente, riéndose claro, de él y su desgracia.

¡¿Cómo podían disfrutar de su desgracia?!

—¿Y yo qué? —preguntó bufando sonoramente.

—Eso es porque el profesor Xiao Zhan se quedará contigo. —Wen Han se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

Claro, como eso dos apenas y habían pasado el curso, podían quedarse tranquilos porque aún con esa nota miserable, tenían su viaje a Corea casi asegurado.

—Igual son unos traidores.

—Sí, sí. Ahora vete o el profesor Xiao Zhan realmente se molestará contigo. ¿Quieres viajar, cierto? Entonces empieza a mover el culo y piensa qué puedes hacer para no jalar el curso.

Rodó los ojos y sin despedirse solo caminó de regreso al salón de asesorías, terminando de rendirse a tener esas interminables horas de un regaño que claramente no quería escuchar pero que debía aceptar si no quería empeorar su situación.

El profesor Xiao Zhan estaba ya en el salón cuando él entró en este y ni siquiera le miró cuando cerró la puerta, muy concentrado en un libro que por la simple portada se veía aburrido.

—Con permiso, profesor Xiao Zhan —dijo en un intento de hacerse notar con esa educación que muchos decían, le faltaba, consiguiéndolo notablemente porque el hombre mayor cerró el libro y le dedicó una mirada que no supo descifrar pero lo incomodó demasiado.

—Cinco minutos tarde, joven Wang. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—Oh, yo... lo siento. Me despedía de mis amigos.

—Tome asiento —pidió el más alto, sin perder la seriedad en sus ojos—. Me gustaría primero saber el motivo por el cual pidió una asesoría mía casi cuando el año escolar terminó y yo tengo lista sus notas finales.

—Por eso precisamente es que necesito hablar con usted, profesor Xiao Zhan. —Intentó que su voz sonara lo más firme posible pero estaba tan nervioso de pronto que las palabras parecían quedarse todas atoradas en su garganta—. Mi madre me matará si se entera que reprobé su curso.

—Entonces, ¿vino aquí porque necesita mi ayuda para no reprobar cuando lo único que hizo todo el año fue todo menos estudiar?

La sonrisa en el rostro del profesor Xiao Zhan estaba bastante presente pero misteriosamente sus ojos no estaban sonriendo en lo absoluto. Se veía tan peligroso y molesto que deseó por un segundo levantarse de la silla y huir del salón.

Wang Yibo siempre se había considerado así mismo alguien de armas tomar y un adolescente rebelde en todo sentido de la palabra, pero tenía que reconocer en ese momento que no estaba nada cómodo por cómo el profesor estaba haciéndole sentir.

Tan pequeño y desarmado.

—Sé que no fui el mejor estudiante y que-

—El peor. Fue el peor estudiante que he tenido en todos los años de mi carrera, señor Wang. Es brillante pero al parecer tiene más tiempo para creerse el más rebelde y listo del colegio que para estudiar.

—Lo sé, profesor, pero necesito que me de esta última oportunidad —suplicó miserablemente, como nunca pensó hacerlo en su vida—. Por favor.

—No puedo hacer eso cuando el año está a una nada de acabar y yo tengo hecha mi lista de notas, de todos los estudiantes.

—Por favor, profesor Xiao Zhan. Un trabajo monográfico o un examen extra... Debe haber algo.

—Me temo que no, señor Wang.

—Por favor, por favor... Debe ayudarme o yo me quedaré todo el verano en casa, sin hacer nada. Realmente quiero viajar, profesor, y mi madre no solo no me dejará ir si se entera que reprobaré, me matará también. —Se quejó ya demasiado desesperado para tomarse las cosas con calma.

Sabía que sería difícil convencer al hombre que tenía frente a él pero no pensó que se vería así de lamentable. No por gusto el señor Xiao Zhan se había ganado su título de hombre correcto y de valores bien arraigados.

El profesor Xiao Zhan suspiró profundamente, mirándolo sistemáticamente, antes de decir:

—Lo siento, joven Wang, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer por usted a estas alturas.

—¡Por favor, profesor! ¡Haré cualquier cosa! ¡Lo juro!

Wang YiBo acababa de condenarse a sí mismo, a sus diecisiete años y por un estúpido viaje...

—Señor Wang. —La mirada de hombre mayor se encendió en un segundo y se posó directamente en sus ojos que parecieron temblar en un instante.

—De verdad, profesor; puedo hacer lo que quiera. ¿Le gustan las motos? Mi padre trabaja en una empresa importante y puedo conseguirle una a un muy buen precio.

—No me gustan las motos, señor Wang.

—Oh... Eso no es problema. ¿Qué le gusta? No tengo mucho dinero ahorrado pero seguramente podrá comprarse algo genial con este y-

—Para, señor Wang. No necesito que usted me de nad-

—¿Qué quiere? Puedo darle lo que quiera... De verdad.

—¿Tan desesperado está como para ofrecer un todo? —YiBo asintió, acomodando un mechón rebelde de su cabello rubio, seguro de su decisión y sintiéndose demasiado presionado para echarse hacia atrás sobre cualquier cosa que significara esa frase—. No lo sé. No se me ocurre algo que quisiera de usted en este momento.

Y tal vez si él no hubiese estado tan desesperado por conseguir una aprobación habría notado como la sonrisa de Xiao Zhan terminó de ensancharse en sus labios y su mirada se volvió el mismo infierno, dirigida solo hacia él.

—Haré cualquier cosa.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

—Sí. —Asintió rápidamente, todavía seguro de todo—. Cualquier cosa.

—Bien.

Inocente o idiota, fue en ese momento cuando YiBo realmente terminó de darse cuenta de que posiblemente la decisión de ir y rogarle a su profesor, había sido la peor de su vida.

Lo supo bien cuando el hombre se levantó de su asiento y caminó lentamente, hasta detenerse justo frente a él, pegándose a la pizarra tanto como pudo y se cruzó de brazos, sin dejar de mirarlo.

El corazón de YiBo dio un vuelco y tragó en seco, yéndosele el poco valor que le quedaba. No podía huir, era demasiado tarde y sinceramente, aún quería ese viaje junto a sus amigos.

—Levántate —ordenó el hombre, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza hacia arriba.

YiBo acató la orden, levantándose de su asiento lentamente, hasta ubicarse frente a la silla y tan pegado a esta que en un momento pareció sentarse nuevamente.

—¿Sigues estando seguro de tu decisión? Tal vez no vaya a gustarte mucho lo que voy a pedirte así que aún quiero darte una oportunidad de salir por esa puerta y conformarte con la nota que mereces.

Tal vez YiBo solo debió haber sido más intuitivo y tomar la decisión de salir de ese salón y aceptar su destino horrible y miserable pero era demasiado terco y sencillamente seguía sin comprender del todo qué tanto significaba las palabras de su profesor.

—Estoy seguro.

Xiao Zhan asintió suavemente, viéndose demasiado complacido y YiBo juró que había imaginado todas las posibilidades... Todas menos esa que el más alto recitó con calma y satisfacción.

—Desnúdate.

¿Qué?

Su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos y su mente solo quedó en un blanco absoluto del que no pudo salir en unos largos segundos que se le antojaron eternos.

¿Qué demonios había dicho?

¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

—¿Qu-Qué? —Boqueó aturdido, sin terminar de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar y empezando a temblar enfermizamente.

—Desnúdate, vamos. —Repitió la orden el mayor, viéndose bastante paciente.

Oh, mierda... ¡Él no había escuchado mal! ¡Claro que no!

Sus ojos se encontraron en un segundo y fue él quien agachó la mirada, demasiado avergonzado para seguir con el contacto. Apretó las mangas de su uniforme de colegio, tratando de asegurar su propia integridad con ese pequeño acto.

Era lo único que podía hacer y es que su cuerpo al parecer no quería responder. Quería solo empezar a correr pero ni siquiera podía dar un solo maldito paso.

—Sal de aquí, YiBo. —Rio el hombre, acomodándose bien su saco y no viéndose nada nervioso.

Pero ni con esa petición él pudo moverse. Su cuerpo temblaba furiosamente pero este no quería moverse ni un solo paso, dejándolo en esa horrible y humillante posición.

Se sentía tan avergonzado que no pensaba levantar la cabeza y encontrarse con los escrutadores ojos del hombre que acababa de proponerle desnudarse a cambio de subirle su nota.

¿Dónde demonios había quedado el recto y respetuoso Xiao Zhan? ¿Estaba frente al mismo hombre? Porque parecía desconocer del todo al mayor que no había vuelto a decir nada.

¡Él seguía sin poder moverse! ¡Ni siquiera un poco!

Y estaba tan aturdido e intentando procesar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos segundos que apenas se dio cuenta cuando el hombre dio un gran suspiró y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

Lo siguiente que hizo jamás iba a poder explicárselo, haciéndole sentirse avergonzado como nunca porque cuando su cuerpo finalmente pudo reaccionar, fue solo para tomar a su profesor de su chaqueta y casi gritarle aquello con el rostro sonrojado hasta las orejas.

—¡Lo haré! —exclamó, claro y fuerte, mirando al suelo como si allí estuviese el secreto de la vida eterna.

No pensaba levantar la cabeza, ni por un segundo. Se sentía demasiado avergonzado de sí mismo y de todo lo que estaba haciendo de pronto, sin explicación alguna.

Maldita sea, él era Wang YiBo. Las chicas solo no podían acercarse a él porque ser el “príncipe gánster” que amaba las motos y solía meterse en peleas, no solo le había ayudado a hacerse de un nombre en su colegio sino que definitivamente las personas le tenían respeto o miedo, daba igual mientras él tuviera un lugar como ese frío y rebelde adolescente difícil de tratar.

Ahora estaba allí, frente a su profesor y viéndose como nunca antes. Tan sonrojado y avergonzado que sus manos temblorosas y que sostenían al hombre por la chaqueta, estaban perdiendo la fuerza rápidamente.

—¿Lo harás? —preguntó Xiao Zhan y pudo jurar que su aliento tibio chocó violentamente contra la piel de su cuello que estaba ligeramente descubierta a pesar de que traía correctamente abotonada la camiseta de su uniforme escolar.

Su cuerpo se estremeció en un segundo y cualquier voluntad que quedara en su cerebro, sencillamente desapareció. Se sentía tan confundido pero de pronto también caliente y necesitado de caricias sin motivo alguno.

—Sí.

Dejó que el mayor lo tomara de una de sus muñecas y lo arrastrara hasta el pequeño cuarto donde mandaban a aquellos alumnos que sin importarles cualquier advertencia, desobedecían las reglas del colegio.

Él había estado en ese cuarto un par de veces pero el motivo era diferente esta vez. Xiao Zhan cerró la puerta rápidamente y encendió la luz, dejándolos encerrados en ese pequeño espacio y con un fin que ahora comprendía perfectamente.

—Desnúdate. —Escuchó la orden por tercera vez y en esta ocasión... él obedeció.

Con la inmensa pena de tener a su profesor de literatura detrás de él, seguramente observándolo atentamente, YiBo desabrochó lentamente la chaqueta de su uniforme, tirándolo tímidamente a un costado de su cuerpo, en el suelo.

Lo siguiente fue su corbata y casi tan pronto, su camiseta que desabrochó lento y con un temblor que no quería desaparecer de su cuerpo, dejándola encima de su chaqueta.

Desnudo de cintura para arriba, YiBo se detuvo, ya no demasiado seguro de seguir adelante con esa locura.

—¿Vas a detenerte aquí? —Escuchó detrás de él, alertándolo por completo.

¿Iba a detenerse?

¿Debería, cierto?

Pero no podía, maldición. Estaba perdido.

Debería salir corriendo pero había algo allí, en el hombre mayor y en el ambiente, que conseguían casi idiotizarlo y envolverlo en ese acto tan poco correcto.

Tragó saliva duramente antes de tomar su correa y desabrocharla para bajar la pretina de su pantalón, dejando que se deslizara por sus piernas, hasta tocar el suelo en un sonido seco que se escuchó increíblemente fuerte en ese pequeño cuarto.

Estaba a una prenda de quedar completamente desnudo y sinceramente, se sentía incapaz de deshacerse de esta y mostrarse así pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, algo lo empujó con fuerza contra el único escritorio que había allí.

Un quejido de sorpresa salió de sus labios pero este terminó muriendo en un segundo cuando sintió los labios tibios del más alto chocar bruscamente contra la sensible piel de su cuello.

YiBo intentó recular, tratando de escapar, pero se arrepintió en un segundo cuando el cuerpo tibio de su profesor chocó completamente con el suyo y juró que sintió algo duro rozando sus nalgas, matándolo de vergüenza.

El miembro duro de su profesor se pegó todavía más a sus nalgas y sosteniéndolo de las caderas, empezó a moverse, llenándolo de un nuevo nivel de vergüenza.

Vergüenza y algo más... Algo que no quería admitirse a sí mismo porque se sentía demasiado humillante reconocer lo que estaba sintiendo gracias a todos los roces en su cuerpo y esos labios tibios recorriendo su cuello por completo.

—Hmn. —Dejó escapar aquel primer sonido humillante, no pudiendo callar más su voz necesitada.

—Quédate quieto —Casi susurró Xiao Zhan, inmovilizándolo con una mano en su cadera y dejando la otra libre para poder acariciarlo.

Desde su cuello hasta sus pezones, envolviendo uno con una delicadeza que no creyó recibir, llenándolo de un placer que ni siquiera él mismo pudo entregarse antes. Los dedos fríos de Xiao Zhan le regalaron agradables ráfagas de escalofríos que terminaron saliendo de su cuerpo en pequeños gimoteos que él no podía controlar en lo absoluto.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando el pecho de su profesor que estaba demasiado concentrado en apretar su cadera y estimular uno de sus pezones con una experiencia que no lo desconcertó ni un poco. Xiao Zhan era un hombre adulto después de todo.

—M-mierda —Volvió a gemir, fuerte, cuando sin previo esa mano que había estado encima de su pezón, bajó por su vientre, hasta posarse encima de su miembro semidespierto, apretándolo encima de la tela de su ropa interior.

A pesar de todo lo que se decía de él, jamás había estado envuelto íntimamente con otra persona y absolutamente no pensó que sería con un hombre mayor y que encima era profesor suyo.

No estaba bien, nada bien, pero de alguna manera se sentía bien tener las manos grandes del hombre sobando su miembro con un calma martirizadora y se sintió todavía mejor cuando el más alto metió sus manos dentro de su ropa interior, tomando su miembro en un apretón que lo hizo gemir demasiado alto.

—Guarda silencio —dijo Xiao Zhan, empezando a masturbarlo—. Es tarde pero aún hay gente aquí.

¡Lo estaba intentando! Claro que sí, pero era imposible cuando tenía las manos de su profesor demasiado ocupadas acariciándolo y masturbándolo con un ritmo que aumentaba en cada segundo.

No podría resistirlo más y se lo avisó en un gemido que no pudo ni quiso retener. Xiao Zhan había empezado aquello entonces ahora debía tomar responsabilidad de lo que sucediera.

—N-no. —Se quejó sin poder hacer más cuando la mano que estaba acariciando su pecho, bajó hasta su ropa interior, bajándosela de un tirón brusco.

—Apóyate en la mesa —ordenó Xiao Zhan, en un tono de voz ronco a causa de su excitación. 

Iba a pasar, Dios, y no se sentía ni un poco preparado.

—Nunca lo he hecho —Soltó con pena, asustado por lo que el hombre pudiera pensar.

Pero Xiao Zhan lo sorprendió una vez más, regalándolo una caricia efímera en su muslo interno, llenándolo de una sensación placentera que correspondió con un pequeño gemido.

—Seré gentil, lo prometo —dijo Xiao Zhan, dejando un pequeño beso en su espalda, derrumbando la poca negación que le quedaba en un segundo.

Obedeció, Dios, sin objeción alguna y comportándose como nunca antes lo había hecho y sí, porque de alguna manera se sentía obligado por su nota pero también estaba esa parte de él que estaba demasiado caliente y deseoso de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Lo sabía bien. Era gay después de todo y jamás tuvo vergüenza de “investigar” con algunos vídeos pornográficos que encontró en Internet cuando la curiosidad fue mucho mayor que la cortedad.

Así que cuando sintió la mano ahora tibia de su profesor acariciando sus nalgas, abriendo estas y hurgando en ese lugar que nadie, ni siquiera él tocó antes, solo pudo cerrar los ojos y dejar salir un gran suspiro.

Sin poder ver nada ni atreverse a hacerlo, se dedicó a escuchar como el hombre detrás de él abrió algún envoltorio antes de volver a su trabajo, tocándolo en el trasero otra vez, esta vez con los dedos manchados de un líquido frío que interpretó como lubricante.

¡El maldito venía preparado!

—Ughm. —Se quejó cuando el hombre dejó su miembro en paz para dedicarse solo a estimularlo por detrás.

Xiao Zhan separó sus nalgas y humedeció su entrada con el lubricante, acariciándolo un momento allí, antes de penetrarlo con un dedo, hasta el fondo y con consideración.

Se sentía incómodo como la mierda pero soportable hasta que el hombre metió un segundo dedo, casi tan pronto como el primero, separando estos con una lentitud que dolió y lo desesperó.

—D-duele —Volvió a quejarse, apretando los ojos con demasiada fuerza.

—Aguántalo un momento más. Se sentirá bien pronto —aseguró el mayor, sin dejar de penetrarlo con sus dedos.

Sintió aquellos dedos entrar y salir de su cuerpo, separándose cada tanto y preparándolo de esa manera para el tercero que se metió a su cuerpo sin que él lo esperara, haciéndolo gemir porque una nueva sensación se instaló en su cuerpo.

Dolía, claro que sí, pero también había placer y YiBo empezaba a sentirse demasiado excitado como para hacerle caso a la incomodidad de sentir a esos dígitos metiéndose y saliendo de su trasero con una velocidad insoportable.

Quería más... Lo quería todo.

Sus manos se movieron desesperadas hasta coger la de Xiao Zhan, deteniéndolo un momento y mirándolo con una expresión de súplica que él jamás pensó mostrar.

—No es suficiente —Casi susurró mirando directamente al hombre por primera vez esa noche—. No es suficiente —repitió desesperado, moviendo su trasero inconsciente y creando en el moreno una sonrisa que lo sonrojó sin remedio.

—¿No es suficiente? ¿Qué no es suficiente?

—M-mierda, lo sabes.

—Me parece que no. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Joder, ¡solo hazlo! ¡Ah! —Chilló con la cara extremadamente roja producto de la palmada que el hombre mayor acababa de darle en las nalgas.

—¿A quién cree que está hablándole así, señor Wang? No se olvide que sigo siendo su profesor.

—Hazlo ya, maldita sea. —Lo intentó nuevamente, gruñendo lleno de engreimiento, obteniendo lo mismo que antes... —. ¡Ah! —Una nueva palmada pero mucho más fuerte que la anterior.

—Pídelo amablemente —ordenó el maldito, sonriendo ampliamente y mirándolo sin vergüenza alguna.

Dicen que las apariencias engañan y él podía dar fe de aquello. Jamás pensó que la personalidad de Xiao Zhan era tan retorcida y bastante alejada de lo que le mostraba a la gente diariamente... Y jamás pensó que él pudiera comportarse tan sumiso frente a alguien más.

Era una locura absoluta, pero estaba sucediendo de esa manera.

—Por... Por favor —suplicó rindiéndose ante el dolor de tener la polla dura y las ganas inexplicables de ser penetrado duramente—. Por favor, profesor Xiao Zhan. —Gimió suavemente, mirando al hombre directamente a los ojos.

—¿Ves que no es difícil? —Sonrió de medio lado el muy maldito, pareciendo imitar su icónica sonrisa.

Pero valió la maldita pena cuando el hombre mayor reanudó su trabajo de prepararlo unos segundos más, antes de dejarlo vacío por otros tantos, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, tirándola junto a su ropa y desabrochaba su correa y la pretina de su pantalón de terno, bajando hábilmente el cierre de este.

Se sintió increíblemente excitado cuando pudo apreciar el cuerpo trabajado del hombre en esa camisa blanca que tenía rastros incontables de sudor pero especialmente cuando sus ojos se posaron en la polla despierta que apareció ante él, imponente y húmeda de líquido preseminal.

Ahogó un gemido cuando sin vergüenza alguna, Xiao Zhan tomó su polla entre sus manos y se masturbó a sí mismo unos interminables segundos, antes de colocarse un preservativo que sacó de algún bolsillo de sus pantalones.

Iba a suceder, en ese pequeño lugar tan poco iluminado y con su jodido profesor de literatura. Wang YiBo iba a conseguir su primera vez con un hombre mucho mayor y solo no sabía cómo sentirse, además de increíblemente excitado.

—Levanta ese culo —pidió el hombre, sonando a pura desesperación.

Pensó por un segundo hacerlo sufrir un poco pero honestamente él estaba igual de desesperado por sentirle entonces cooperó quedito, acomodándose como Xiao Zhan lo pidió pero antes de que siquiera parpadeara, el más alto ya lo había volteado bruscamente, subiéndolo encima de la mesa en la que antes estuvo apoyado.

—Así dolerá menos —explicó con una sonrisa que no se parecía a ninguna que este le hubiese dedicado antes. Era honesta y tierna, dejándolo extrañado y algo avergonzado.

Entonces solo pasó... Su profesor empujando su cadera hacia arriba y penetrándolo suavemente, robándose de esa manera una virginidad de la que ahora solo podía soñar. Apretó los ojos y dientes fuertemente, sintiéndolo perfectamente y muriéndose por el dolor que explotó en su interior en solo unos segundos.

Dolía y no se sentía agradable sentir como algo así de grueso y grande se metía en su cuerpo, por más gentil que estuviera siento el moreno que pareció estremecerse de pronto, sentándolo de golpe sobre su miembro duro. 

Un grito salió de su garganta entonces y una mueca de dolor se formó en su rostro sudado que el pelinegro besó con cuidado, tranquilizándolo de esa manera.

—D-duele —Lloriqueó lastimero—. Duele mucho, Zhan Ge— Lo llamó tiernamente y de manera inconsciente, aferrándose al cuello del hombre que se detuvo una vez estuvo completamente dentro de su culo.

—Me detendré aquí —dijo Xiao Zhan, cerca de sus oídos—. Avísame cuando te sientas listo, ¿bien?

Asintió como pudo, escondiendo su rostro en el espacio que había entre el cuello y hombro del mayor, solo por unos segundos porque los dedos de su profesor tomando su barbilla y levantando su rostro suavemente, aperturó algo que no esperaba pero que significó un sinfín de sensaciones en su pecho.

Los labios de Xiao Zhan chocaron suavemente con los suyos, regalándole el mejor beso de su vida. Tan experto y gentil que casi no sintió cuando la mano libre del hombre fue directo a su miembro, empezando a masturbarlo lentamente.

Sus bocas tan juntas como nunca y sus lenguas danzando desesperadas creaban un sonido húmedo en ese cuarto. Sus cabezas se movían de un lado a otro y él estaba aferrado al cuello del hombre, no queriendo despegarse nunca.

—Uhm —Se quejó en medio del beso, sintiéndose sensible como nunca gracias a las caricias dominantes del hombre en su miembro y ese beso que estaba llevándolo al mismo infierno.

Lo quería todo, una vez más.

Se movió hacia atrás, penetrándose a sí mismo y una sensación llena de placer y dolor lo llenó por completo, volviéndolo loco, hasta hacerlo gemir suavemente en medio del beso.

Xiao Zhan reaccionó en ese momento, entendiendo el mensaje, y movió su polla hacia atrás, penetrándolo con más fuerza y sin dejar masturbarlo. Con todavía consideración pero más duro, el moreno empezó a moverse más fuerte y seguido, dejando fluir la excitación y la lujuria.

Podía sentir perfectamente como el miembro húmedo y duro del hombre salía casi por completo de su cuerpo y volvía a embutirse dentro, con fuerza y rapidez; en un ritmo inestable que lo volvía loco.

—Dios... Ah, joder —Gimió fuerte, cuando su boca fue liberada, empujando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos por la intensa sensación concentrada en su trasero—. Zhan Ge... Zhan Ge, más duro —pidió ido en su propio placer.

El pelinegro lo complació por completo, atrapando su pequeño trasero entre sus manos, para empezar a moverse más duro y rápido, abusando de su entrada en movimientos inestables que lo hacían retroceder en la mesa, rozando su sensible piel en la madera.

El sonido fuerte y húmedo de los testículos del pelinegro chocando contra sus nalgas era casi tan fuerte como los gemidos que salían de ambos, llenando ese pequeño lugar con sonidos obscenos y sucios que conseguían excitarlos a niveles imposibles. Las manos calientes de su profesor se aferraron con mucha más fuerza a sus caderas, apretando rudamente allí mientras su polla caliente no dejaba de embestirlo.

Su cuello fue atrapado entre la boca de Xiao Zhan y llenado de besos y chupones ardientes que seguramente dolerían después pero en ese momento se estaban sintiendo demasiado bien.

Era todo. Estaba en el infierno mismo y se sentía genial.

—Tan duro, tan duro —gimoteó con las lágrimas escapándose por sus ojos, clavando sus uñas en la espalda del mayor.

—Estás tan apretado, YiBo —informó el hombre, gimiendo encima de su cuello y apretando sus caderas con demasiada fuerza.

Estaba cerca... Demasiado cerca y Dios, no podría aguantarlo más.

—Detente... Oh, Dios. Detente. —Lloró desesperado, acomodando su quijada encima del hombro del mayor—. Es demasiado, Zhan Ge. N-no, ah, no aguantaré más.

Fue así, enteramente.

La polla del mayor entró en él un par de vez más, no supo cuántas pero suficientes para regalarle el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Se dejó ir en medio de un gemido sonoro y los miles de destellos que aparecieron ante sus ojos, corriéndose en medio de sus vientres y apretando con su culo la polla en su interior, escuchando un gemido especialmente fuerte en el mayor.

El pelinegro siguió moviéndose de adelante hacia atrás, embistiéndole sin piedad hasta que sintió como sus inexistentes uñas se clavaron en sus caderas, de donde lo tenía cogido, empujando una última vez dentro él antes de también dejarse ir con un gemido bajo pero potente.

Y luego solo el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas se pudo escuchar en ese cuarto que olía enteramente a sexo. Abrazados y sudorosos se dieron un par de minutos para recuperarse de la agitación.

Demonios, aquello había sido... Lo mejor que le pasó en el mundo entero.

Se sentía tan vivo y pleno que no importaba mucho lo avergonzado que también estuviera sintiéndose porque acababa de conseguir la mejor follada de su vida y nada más ni nada menos que con Xiao Zhan, su aburrido pero caliente profesor de literatura.

Unos minutos después, sintiéndose más despegado, acomodó su rubia cabeza encima del hombro de su profesor, mirándolo desde allí con una ternura que solía mostrar poco.

—Profesor Xiao Zhan, ¿puedo considerarme aprobado? —preguntó en un tono coqueto que hizo reír al pelinegro que asintió suavemente.

—Yo creo que sí. Te has esforzado bastante —bromeó el hombre, haciéndole sonreír a él también—. Salgamos de aquí.

Asintió suavemente y un quejido bajo salió de su garganta cuando el más alto salió de su cuerpo suavemente, dejándolo extrañamente tan vacío y necesitado.

Quería más... Mucho más, pero no era momento de pedirlo así que solo se vistió en silencio y siguió al hombre cuando dejaron el lugar medianamente decente y sin rastros de que allí acababa de pasar algo que escandalizaría a cualquiera. El mayor incluso tuvo que envolver el condón usado en varias capaz de papel higiénico antes de desecharlo en la basura.

Se preguntó por un segundo qué pasaría si alguien llegaba a enterarse de lo suyo; que un profesor de casi veintiocho años había tenido relaciones sexuales con su alumno de diecisiete, a cambio de subirle la nota de su curso y en el colegio mismo, ensuciando un cuarto de estudio... No pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de que la respuesta era desalentadora porque claramente acusarían al profesor Xiao Zhan de abuso sexual y lo expulsarían del colegio además de que su madre levantaría cargos penales.

Pero eso no iba a pasar entonces a él le importaba una nada. Se había sentido infernalmente bien y su cuerpo estaba agradeciéndoselo, a pesar de que el dolor y ardor concentrados en su entrada eran bastantes incomodos, haciéndole caminar más lento de lo normal.

Ninguno dijo nada hasta que estuvieron fuera del colegio, ni siquiera cuando el profesor Xiao Zhan lo acompañó hasta la parada de autobuses. Ahora que estaban allí fuera se sentía nuevamente avergonzado y tímido, sin atreverse a proponer aquello que rondaba en su mente con demasiada insistencia.

—Me parece que este es tu autobús, YiBo —dijo Xiao Zhan de pronto, despejando su mente violentamente.

—Yo... Sí. Entonces me voy —Casi susurró, mirando el bus casi con pena y empezando a caminar sin nada de ganas—. Cuídese, profesor— dijo en voz baja, sin voltear ni un poco.

—Cuídate igual, YiBo. —Escuchó detrás de él, impulsándolo a detenerse cuando ya había subido al bus.

—Zhan Ge, ¿puedo verlo nuevamente el viernes después de clases? —Lanzó su pregunta casi sin pensarlo, sintiendo su garganta seca y sus manos sudorosas por los nervios.

—Nos vemos el viernes, YiBo —dijo el pelinegro, sonriéndole y diciéndole de esa manera que sí, ellos iban a verse otra vez. 

Con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar más terminó de subirse al bus y caminó hasta un asiento que le permitiera ver a su profesor desde la ventana, sentándose lentamente por la incomodidad que ahora sentía en su entrada adolorida.

Pero no le importaba.

No le importaba nada más que la sonrisa de Zhan Ge que se quedó parado allí hasta que su bus partió, alejándolo del pelinegro con el que esa tarde había conseguido el placer absoluto.

Y no le importaba si era incorrecto o inmoral porque él podría seguir teniendo más del hombre que con solos unos besos y caricias, había logrado envolverlo en un estado de sumisión y volverlo adicto a su ser entero.

Wang YiBo jamás fue demasiado entusiasta con sus estudios pero como nunca, deseó que el viernes llegara tan pronto como fuera posible... Que ya fuera viernes otra vez, por favor.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! ;;  
> Gracias por haber leído este pequeño OS que está inspirado en un par de imágenes que vimos del YiZhan y que inspiraron este trabajo.  
> Nos leemos pronto con otros OS.  
> Saludos. ♡


End file.
